Un rêve
by Haihaiel
Summary: Dean rêvait de Castiel depuis un bon moment déjà... Mais que faire quand le vrai Cass le réveille ? (oui, les résumés, c'est pas ma tasse de thé...) (Drabble et Destiel) spoiler saison 8


Coucou tout le monde, voilà mon premier Destiel.

J'espère que ça vous plaira... Et que ce n'est pas OCC (pas trop du moins)...

Let's enjoy it !

* * *

Ses yeux glacés qui s'assombrissent de désir. Ses joues mal rasées s'empourprant sous l'envie. Ses lèvres rosées qu'il humectait sous l'attente. Dieu qu'il les voulait, ses lèvres.

« Dean, embrasse-moi, » murmura Castiel d'une voix rauque.

Il s'approcha doucement, savourant le doux moment. Il désirait tant ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa bouche de la sienne. Juste un baiser, rien de plus. Il y était presque alors que son ange brûlait d'impatience.

« Dean ? » sa voix devint brouillée, confuse.

Il fut poussé sans ménagement par une force qui le réveilla.

« Arg ! » gémit l'homme encore à moitié endormi.

« Dean, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il y eu un blanc. Castiel était là, en face de lui. Le vrai Castiel avec ses sourcils froncés et sa tête penchée.

« Il se passe que tu m'as réveillé ! » maugréa-t-il en se relevant.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise et préférait être blessant que de montrer ses sentiments. Depuis une bon mois maintenant, il faisait ce rêve à la fois chaste et passionné. Chaque fois qu'il voyait Castiel, il sentait qu'il allait craquer. Alors, il partait, l'ignorait du mieux qu'il pouvait juste pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Je suis navré. Mais, c'est toi qui m'a appelé. »

Dean se sentit rougir. Voilà qu'il parlait en dormant. Pourvu que personne d'autre ne l'aille entendu. Il n'y avait, apparemment, aucun risque car son frère était sorti dans un bar, pour une fois.

« Désolé, je... »

Comment lui expliquer ça. Désolé Cass, mais je fantasme sur toi. Mouaif, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il comprendrait le verbe fantasmer.

« Dean, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » demanda l'ange du Jeudi en se rapprochant, « tu sembles pensif. »

Il détourna le regard avant que deux saphirs ne puisse se plonger en lui. Il avait l'impression que Castiel pourrait lire en lui et il ne voulait pas qu'il sache le songe qui le tourmentait. L'ange du remarquer son manège car il se rapprocha encore.

« Dean ? »

« Cass, l'espace personnel, s'il te plaît. »

Depuis quand sa voix était-elle si enrouée ? Il se décala d'un pas mais continua de le fixer.

« Dean, explique-moi. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? »

Pourquoi était-il si proche, si présent ? Il sentait son regard compatissant s'abattre sur lui. L'envie fut plus forte que la raison, il osa le regarder dans ses orbes marines. Il ne pouvait rien dire, hypnotisé par ses yeux.

Dean ne tenait plus. Il fondit sur ses lèvres qu'il recherchait depuis tout ce temps. L'ange se laissa faire durant la demi-seconde qui les liait mais resta interdit. Il ne fut pas moins étonné que lorsqu'il était entrer dans cette maison close. Puis, il toisa les deux membranes de chaires qui venaient de lui voler un baiser. Il reprit son dû aussi rapidement, un peu timide. Ils se regardaient pleinement, les pupilles assez dilatées. Castiel s'approcha une seconde fois, plus doucement. Il plaça sa paume contre la nuque de son protégé. Il restreint encore un peu l'écart entre leur bouche avide. Finalement, à bout de patience, Dean le tira vers lui. Le baiser dura plus longtemps mais resta simple avant de se séparer de nouveau. Ils se firent face une nouvelle fois, haletants et désireux. L'humain sourit en sentant ses mains dans les poches arrières du pantalon de son ange. Il le poussa sur son lit avant de reprendre ses activités. L'ange gardien reprit le dessus pour lécher indécemment les lèvres de son désormais âme-sœur qui s'ouvrit à lui. Le chasseur retourna l'homme aux yeux azurs après avoir bien senti qu'il était plus que doué avec sa langue. Le bal endiablé, mêlé à leur souffle excitait vraiment le plus expérimenté des deux.

Mais Castiel fut rappeler au Paradis par sa nouvelle patronne.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » s'énerva Naomi.

« Je l'aime, » donna-t-il pour seule excuse, vexé d'être tiré d'un si bon moment.

« Je m'en contrefiche de ça. Dis-lui que tu dois partir. »

« Il n'en... »

« Et dépêche-toi, » le coupa-t-elle en le renvoyant.

L'aîné des Winchester ne s'était rendu compte de rien, trop occupé à tenter de défaire la ceinture de l'ange. L'homme au trench-coat s'arrêta, devenu totalement froid, et se releva avec un semblant de dignité.

« Je dois partir, » récita-t-il comme un bon toutou.

« Quoi ? » s'outra son protégé, « pourquoi ? »

Il ne répondit pas et s'enfuit dans un battement d'aile. Laissant un Dean pantois et frustré maudire et blasphémer toutes les créations de l'Univers.

* * *

Alors, j'ai réussi à vous faire haïr (encore plus) Naomi ?

Merci de m'avoir lue, à la prochaine


End file.
